Sonic the Hedgehog (1991)
Sonic the Hedgehog is the first title in the Sonic The Hedgehog series, and the first appearance of Sonic The Hedgehog. The game's original programmer was current Sonic Team leader and series creator Yuji Naka, and the planner was Hirokazu Yasuhara. The gameplay was faster than any other game before it and amazed many people at launch. This was due to the Genesis's Motorola 68000 processor, whose basic speed and ability to handle 16-bit numbers gave it incredible speed compared to its predecessor, the Master System Sonic the Hedgehog plays very similarly to other platformers, in which the titular character must get to the end of the stage in the allotted time, while collecting the items along the way. Essential to the gameplay are the Power Rings the player collects along his/her way in each level, a feature which would become one of the defining characteristics of the series. These items are regularly placed around the level map and serve multiple functions. First, the player collects rings to protect Sonic. As long as they have at least one ring, the player will not lose a life when injured. Instead, when hit, up to 20 of the rings the player has collected will fly outward and scatter around the immediate area for some seconds, some of which can then be retrieved before they disappear. If the player runs into an enemy without a single ring, they will lose a life. If the player collects 100 rings they will gain a life, and gain an additional life for every 100 rings after that, provided the rings are not lost. If the player has at least 50 rings at the end of an act, a Warp Ring will float above the finishing sign which can be jumped through to enter one of the Special Zone (this excludes the final act of a stage, when Sonic will enter a boss fight). At the end of each act, the total number of rings the player has is multiplied by 100 and added to the player's score. During the score-tallying, the player can also jump through the air to find hidden emblems which can range from 100 to 10,000 points. This was the only console Sonic where the player could not get more lives by collecting over 200 rings (this is the only 16-bit title where it is impossible to obtain 300 rings in a single stage). Also scattered throughout each level are monitors (or TVs as some call them) which, when broken by the character, reward the player with one of a variety of bonuses. These include a shield which will protect Sonic from a single hit, a 10-ring bonus, an extra life, temporary invincibility (accompanied with a temporary change in music), and "Super Sneakers", which give the player a temporary speed boost (and increase the tempo of the music for the duration). The item monitors have become another long-lasting feature in the series, though they have been changed to bubble-like containers that can float in later games. Despite the various types of protection available, neither the shield, rings, nor invincibility will prevent the player losing a life if Sonic is crushed (by a trap or between a wall and a moving platform), drowned, runs out of time (each act has a ten-minute time limit), or falls into a bottomless pit. Progression through the game is made easier for the player by lamp post that act as checkpoints. When Sonic passes a lamp post, the spherical top spins around and its color changes from blue to red, and the next time a life is lost, gameplay will restart at that point rather than at the beginning of the act. In the Japanese version, if a checkpoint is activated and a life is lost as a result of running out of time, the time at the checkpoint will reset to 0:00. Hazards the player experiences include a wide variety of "badniks" - these appear as animals trapped inside mechanical bodies which are released the moment the player hits them. Each badnik takes one hit to destroy, but they vary greatly from Zone to Zone; some will walk in a set path, others will try blasting the player, and some cannot be avoided at all. The player must also avoid rows of sharp spikes, cliffs, and elaborate death traps. There is also the threat of drowning (in Labyrnth Zone and the third act of Scrap Brain Zone which acts contained water), as the player can only survive approximately 30 seconds underwater (locating air bubbles can extend this). Zones *Green Hill Zone *Marble Zone *Spring Yard Zone *Labyrnth Zone *Star Light Zone *Scrap Brain Zone *Final Zone Items and Power-ups Sonic's abilities Enemie Special Zone If Sonic finishes the first or second act of any of the first five zones with at least 50 rings, a Warp Ring will appear. If he jumps into it, he will enter a "Special Stage" that hides a Chaos Emerald. In these stages, Sonic, in ball form, falls through a series of rotating mazes. If he can avoid the "GOAL" signs along parts of the stage's walls (presumably labelled "GOAL" to entice the player into a failed attempt at getting a Chaos Emerald), he will eventually find the Chaos Emerald encased in colored diamonds; touching the diamonds repeatedly will cause them to change color from blue, to green, to yellow, to pink and ultimately disappear, allowing access to the Emerald. The stage will end when Sonic either touches the Emerald or hits a "GOAL" sign. If 50 rings are collected before Sonic makes contact with a "GOAL" sign or gets the Chaos Emerald, then a 'Continue' will be awarded to the player, indicated by a brief, distinct change in melody. Many fans believe that Super Sonic does not appear in Sonic the Hedgehog because 7 Chaos Emeralds are required to transform, whereas this game has only 6. There are a total of ten opportunities to get Chaos Emeralds, meaning the player can fail a Special Stage up to four times if all six Emeralds are to be collected before the end of the game. Scrap Brain Zone Act 1 will not have a large ring at the end of it, even when finishing with 50 rings, despite the act ending like any of the Act 1s before it. If the player fails a stage, that stage is skipped and is returned to after attempting the sixth and final Special Stage. An oddity with the Special Stages is that it is stated in the US manual that 1up items can be found in Special Stages, but they are not seen anywhere. It is possible, however, to earn extra lives by collecting 100 rings in a single stage, indicated by the same sound used in the main zones. Bosses At the end of the third Act of each Zone (except the Scrap Brain Zone), Sonic faces off against Robotnik, who is piloting one of his Egg-O-Matic. For each battle, Robotnik's machine has a different design. Sonic must hit each boss 8 times to destroy it. #Wrecking Ball (Green Hill Zone) #Fire Ball Shooter (Marble Zone) #Spike Weapon (Spring Yard Zone) #Retreat (Labyrnth Zone) #Mine Dropper (Star Light Zone) #Final Zone Category:Games